The next hero
by Bad luck rose
Summary: Rosie Lopez is from our world.she lives a normal life of a teen but theres more than meets the eye. what will happen if the joker steals her? What happens if she figures out she in Young justice. Rosie just wants to go home but others have a plan for her.are her powers a gift or curse? This character is mine. But the show or the other charachaters are not mine. Kid flash/ Oc. R
1. New World

**Once upon a time,**

there was a girl named was like any other has long brown hair with a hint of red and blond that match her brown skin has a hint of tan from her hispanic heritage. She has a great imagination, that her favorite pass time was loved thinking she was a dream also made her sad because she believed she had no real power. But she was wrong.

In a parallel universe there were great very much like our comic book heroes like batman, Super man, The Flash, and Wonder sadly where there heroes there are villains. there the most infamous villains like the Joker and such.

So thats where our story begins. Lex Luther and the Joker were waiting nervously in a empty warehouse. In front of them was a odd Joker pressed a button on the laser shot a red line to the wall."Soon Lex we will find our powerful being" said the Joker. "Then we will steal all the power out of it." said of the sudden the line turned green and expanded. The two walked thought the green wall.

They were in the room of the 15 year old Rosie. Joker and Lex looked down upon the sleeping girl. Joker looked bewildered while Luther was fuming mad. His face was red from anger . "This is our powerful being!" Lex angrily whispered . " Don't worry Lex her powers will show in our universe and her being a child will make this a lot more easier" whispered the Joker. Luther picked up the sleeping girl and Joker pressed a button on the control. The green circle reappeared. Lex and the Joker pass thought carrying the girl.

The two villains were greeted by The Brain and his assistant , with Poison Ivy . Rosie was sleeping in Lex's arms. Rosie's hair was bright red no longer brown. Poison Ivy gasped and asked "Is this the powerful being?" . Lex nodded. "Well this will be a lot easier" said Brain. "As soon as were done sucking the power out of her. I was thinking of keeping her. Harley has been asking for a chid." laughed the Joker. The laugh woke Rosie up. Her eyes almost popped out her head with fear.

She screamed , but it wasnt he usual . It was much louder than usual. it was like a sonic boom like black canary scream. This made everyone take many steps back and made lex drop her. She was no longer screaming . Rosie was panicking , she looked for an exit." Don't let her escape" shouted lex. Monsieur ran at Rosie.

Rosie put her hands up to protect herself. And when Monsieur was about to grab the scared girl. Her hands light up a color of purple and shot a ray of purple at Monsieur. The ray had effect on Monsieur. The gorilla was pushed to the other side of the room , he was knocked was so caught up on what was going on she didn't notice Lex and Joker leave .Poison Ivy raised her hand high above her head and vines rose up from the concert ground. Rosie was tangled in vines. She screamed but only to be vanished by the vines again. The vines covered her mouth and whole body. This angered Rosie. Her whole body lite up. Literally. Rosie was on fire or she was the fire. The fire didn't hurt her but it did hurt the plants. Then Rosie rose one fire hand up to Poison Ivy . The fire blasted out around Ivy and cause of the lack of air. Ivy passed Brain shot laser at Rosie. But they just bounced off. She just grab the brain and threw it. She didn't know it was a living thing or a thinking robot . Rosie ran.

She ran 10x faster than usual. She was so fast you could barely see her. Rose ran head first into a wall. Rosie felt odd while hitting the wall. She felt like a vibration hit her. then she opened her eyes. she was in a dark alley. The girl ran fast, she didn't know where she was going nor did she care. Rosie eventually tired out. Rosie stopped where she stood. She looked around ,the scene changed. There were a lot of buildings. The streets were very dark even with seemed very evil and gloomy.

Rosie turned to the other side there was a park. This stood out. The park had very little light but it wasn't as dark as the street. The trees were huge to her. She began to walk, she saw a bench. She sat to rest her tired feet. Rosie knew this wasn't home or close.

Los Angles had very littles trees but mostly palm trees and a lot of sand. Rosie begun to think what. Has happened to her. I'm lost, five people have kidnapped me, she has weird powers, is uncontrollably hungry, and it's cold. She looked down upon what she was wearing. She was wearing jeans and a pink top with green strips on it. Also she was wearing her halloween cloak. The cloak was blue and had a hoodie , there was a red button to hold it up.

She went as Raven from a DC show called the Teen Titans. Rosie was so grateful that her mother told her sleep in her clothes. Rosie stood up and began to walk on the empty street. Rosie passed a bakery called Enchanted Breads. The display was filled real good looking bread . Rosie hear her stomach growl. She never hear it make that noise so that was a way to know she was starving. She looked around for cameras but found none. Rosie put her hoodie up. She fisted her hand and hit the glass as hard as she can. She hear the alarm went off.


	2. The new face

This frighten Rosie ,she never did anything this bad. Rosie grabbed all the bread she could and darted to the nearest alley. She hear a siren and ran up a wall without even knowing it. She heard more sirens. Rosie began to jump from building to building.

Rose stopped all of the sudden when she didn't hear the sirens no more. Rosie sat on the ground of the roof and began to eat. She grabbed the best looking pieces first and then ate the rest. In time all of the food was gone. That was around a least 20 pieces. Rosie waited to feel sick but nothing happened. Rosie got usually sick after 6 pieces of anything.

Rosie looked around at her scene. There were many lights. There were tall buildings and many car noises. Then a shadow moved. Rose knew it wasn't hers cause she wasn't moving. She felt like she was being watched. Rosie thought Cops! Rosie began to run.

Rosie was so caught up in the moment again she forgot she was on a roof top. But instead of falling off the building and breaking a bone. She fly or super jumped to building to building . The shadow was following close Rosie notice she wasn't touching the ground no more.

Rosie fell to her possible death. She hit the ground hard. Rosie didn't bleed or cry or had any pain. It just made a thump noise when she hit. Rosie wanted to escape so badly from her follower.

She desperately tried to get her foot unstuck. The shadow came. This man was at least twice her size. He was dressed in all black. Rosie screamed. Her scream didn't do a thing. Then a thick green smoke hit the ground.

Rosie was blinded. She hear a crash. Rosie hid her head from any the smoke finally did clear a unbelievable scene was in front of her. Rosie saw the man who kidnapped her was fighting with the shadow. Rosie had enough of all this craziness, Rosie tried again to release her foot. her green faced kidnapper said the most unreal thing she ever hear." Well batman I think my businesses with this girl isn't your problem" said the Joker.

Wait what the hell is going on?! Rosie thought. Rosie was on the edge of releasing a deadly scream. Rosie grabbed the dumpster and threw it at the two. Rosie stood up and kept her hood up. " Get away from me!" Rosie screamed. The scream did have an effect. The screamed made a huge hole around the didn't do much to the dumpster but pushed the dumpster on the bodies more. Rosie ran for life but not before she left she heard "you can't run forever!"

Rosie ran at top speed. Rosie ran to the ocean or a least a body of water. Rosie looked around. The scene was beautiful. The sun was just rising on the horizon. The scene looked like a beautiful painting. Then she sees a sign. The sign said flash lake. Rosie shook her head at the terrible name. Rosie sat on the dirt and stared into the sun.

Rosie looked down at her hands. She gasp her beautiful tanned skin was grey. Rosie ran to the water. She dipped her hands in it didn't change. Rosie grabbed a handful of water to wash her face. Rosie nearly had a heart attack. Rosie brown hair was no longer brown it was a bright red .Her beautiful brown eyes were blue at the center and a ring of pink around it.

Rosie dropped her hands but the water didn't fall. It floated in the air. Rosie poked the water bubble. The water followed the finger. Rosie grabbed the water and moved it fast. Then Rosie rose her hands high and the water made a forcefield around her. Water BENDER! thought Rosie.

Rosie gave a loud laugh. Rosie moved her hand and it followed. Rosie moved it again but faster and faster until it made a whip noise. Rosie put her hand out and grab the water. The water formed the shape of a whip. The same noise came when it moved. Rosie played and played with the water she remember she didn't get any lay her head down on the dirt and closed her new pink eyes.


	3. New friends

** Rosie dreamt that this was a nightmare but when she woke up she had a rude awaking. Rosie woke to the sound of gulls . Rosie eyes hurt when they met the sunshine. Rosie looked around, there wasn't a single person on the lake. Rosie looked down at her clock it said 2 must not be a popular lake thought stood up and brushed the dirt from her.**

** She took out her pockets. Rosie's phone fell. Rosie thanked the gods. Rosie soon started to call her mother. But the only thing she hear was this number doesn't exist. The same happened to the rest of family members. Rosie sat down again and took the rest of her pockets out. Two dollars fell and a pack of gummy bears. Why do I have this shit in my cloak thought Rosie.**

** Rosie took one more look at her view. She notice a 99 cents store. Well that's lucky thought Rosie. She walked into the store. Rosie looked around she notice the food line first. Rosie walked over to it she notice a bag of puff puff. Rosie raised a eyebrow at the funny name. She took the bag nether less. **

** While she walked to the cashier she remember she robbed a bakery last night. Rosie looked at her cloak she was sure most normal people don't wear cloaks in pubic or at a robbery so that was a dead give away. Rosie noticed a blue patchy bag.**

** She took she walked to the cashier she didn't see to notice her the cashier finished , Rosie handed her the two dollars. Rosie put her cloak in the bag. Rosie looked at the magazines there was a picture of the Flash then superman then wonder women . Rosie laughed.**

** Rosie looked to the cashier and said "This is weird" pointing at the it was the blond turn to raise a eyebrow. " What are you talking about? Superheros are not weird." she said " ummm what year is it and where am I and why is there a lake called Flash lake?" asked Rosie. "It's 2006, Central City Missouri, and because the Lake was for the flash" said the blond. Rosie left the store without another word.**

** Rosie began to wanted answers and dame sure she gonna get them. Then all of the sudden she was hit. when falling she could only think one thing please not be a kidnapper. Rosie fall didnt hurt but only scratched wa looked around to see what had hit her. **

** She found a boy. He was tall, red hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing red and yellow spandex. Rosie winced at the sight. There was plenty of things wrong with spandex she thought. Then her spicy self took over. **

** " Watch where your going asshole!" she screamed. " Me!? Your the newbie that hit me..." the boy looked at Rosie. Rosie noticed the boy drooling. " Ugh are you okay? Did the hit break your head so you lost all ability to talk?" she asked. **

** He still didn't answer. He was too busy admiring her. Her now red hair was all wavy from the wind. Her pink and blue eyes were shining in the light. Her gray skin showed her blush he looked at her she wasn't wearing shoes. "why are you not wearing shoes?" asked the ginger. **

** Rosie looked down she blushed. She didn't notice she wasn't wearing shoe. "want mine?" he asked "what?" his shoes were red and yellow boots." no here take them" he said while taking them off. "are you sure?" "yep" while he gave Rosie the shoes. Rosie looked at the boots. "well you gonna put them on?" he asked. **

** Rosie felt bad for the boy. He was sweet and cute. She put on the kid boots on. She began to walk around in them. She turned to the kid. He laughed. This made Rosie mad so much her hair turned to fire. "why are you laughing?" she asked **

** "cause you look cute" he said. Rosie blushed. "you would look even cuter when your hair stop being fiery so I can see you blush" this made Rosie blush more and her hair stopped being fire."there you go you look so much cuter." Rose ran up to him and hugged him. "thanks for the boots" she said.**

** This made him blush. "wait what's your name?" "Rosie and your is?" "umm isn't it obvious" pointing to his suit. "nope" "oh um Kid Flash" "okay flashy well I have to get home so nice meeting you" " you too" Rosie turned to the boy one last time before running.**


	4. Lost home

Rosie ran for her home. Rosie looked around while running , she caught a glimpses of Vegas, the grand canyon, and then water. Went too far thought Rosie. Rosie ran back , she stopped she was in front of a huge building. There was a smell of gas and palm trees everywhere. Yup she as in L.A.

Rosie started to walk knowing her house is about 5 blocks away. She noticed there library was missing on 23 street. Then she noticed her favorite shop was gone. Rosie then made her way to her street. Remember 3262 jinx street thought Rosie.

Rosie tried to grab the nob but she couldn't her hand went throught. Rosie tried to hold her hand down from shaking. Rosie walked through the door knowing her parents wouldn't be mad at her for what happened. "MOM! DAD!" screamed Rosie . Rosie ran to her bedroom her bedroom was filled with old pictures and art stuff.

Rosie looked around the house, all the doors were opened. And only two bedrooms were filled with bed. Rosie looked at the garage only one car was their. Rosie heard the front door open. Rosie ran to greet her parents. But only to see a old couple.

the old women hair was white and she was wearing a blue dress"who are you and what are you doing at my house?" asked Rosie." I think there been a mistake" said Rosie." Henry why don't you sit on the couch and watch tv" said the sweet old lady.

the old man sat on the couch and turned on the tv. The old women grabbed Rosie's arm. She walked Rosie to the kitchen. "want some ice tea honey?" Rosie nodded. The old women walked Rosie to the kitchen. The sat Rosie down on a chair while she started on the ice tea.

Rosie looked around. Then Rosie eyed a good looking plate of fruit. The lady notice this. "oh dear those are plastic". Rosie gave a groan she was hungry. "are you hungry?" she asked. Rosie's stomach growled the answer. "I'll make you some turkey" the lady said. Rosie was surprised by the old lady's kindness. "are you sure?" "oh don't worried dear that old man hasn't eaten a thing in ages" she said laughing.

The old lady placed a turkey in the oven and returned to Rosie with ice tea."what are you doing in my house?" Rosie asked. " oh dear my Henry and I have lived here since 1965." "What?! But I know where I lived these past 16 years! " Rosie gasped. "what's your name honey?" Rosie Lopez " she responded. "nice to meet you Rosie my name is Mary Rue Wilson" Mary took her hand out and Rosie shook it.

"might I ask why there so much hero here they haven't existed before?" Rosie asked "honey the Justice League and hero have existed for a long time, even one time Superman saved me" Mary responded. " Can I tell you something?" Rosie asked. " sure what is it?" Mary asked uncertainly

"I was kidnapped last night, and a gorilla and a brain talked. Then i knocked it out with a purple ray from my hand .Then a green lady put vines around me, but I turned on fire. Then I ran super fast and escaped. Then a man in all black followed me. Then one of my kidnappers with a clown face fought him. Then I ran to Kansas . then back to L.A but I was hit by a dude in spandex. Then I got here" Rosie said gasping .

" you mean him?" she asked while pointing to the t.v screen. Upon the screen was the kind ginger boy but he wasn't alone. There were a lot of people around him taking pictures. The kid was posing for everyone . Rosie noticed a older man behind him. His spandex almost looked like the teen. The adult was also were like famous. "uh oh" said Rosie

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile.I want to see if I get more view. If your a Titan fan you would notice the jinx street. I'm a big Flinx fan. Also it would fake a while to do the next one cause im going back to school. Sorry. Please review this so I can get better.


	5. New info

She continued to look at the screen, more people began to show. There was a man in all green suit and wearing a green hate with a red feather. He had a teen with him too , but he was dressed in red. The two wore there was a boy who was wearing a robin costume but he was pretty good . He could pass as a real one thought a very big man who wore a batman costume was next to the look very familiar to Rosie then it hit her shadow.

The reporter spoke, " the justice league is happy that speedy, robin, kid flash are now part of the justice league". The scene looked very familiar to Rosie. Oh no thought Rosie. Rosie remember that scene. She remember that she stay at her best friend jade's house every Saturday of each month. The two stayed at her house 6 to 6 Sunday morning. Jade's little brother always watched cartoon network every time she came over.

Rosie would watch it once in awhile when she was waiting for jade. The show he liked the most was young justice. She actually liked it once in awhile but never told a soul .Rosie only saw 8 episode of the series the powers, costumes, robin, batman, weird people. I'm in freaking Young justice thought was fuming. Then a terrible idea hit her. I know the most powerful man identity. Batman is Bruce Wayne. Robin is dick Grayson. But sadly Rosie train of thought was ruined by a ding.

Sorry it took so long to update my storie. I had a trip so I had to makeup my work as soon as I got back. And where I was there was no wifi so I could update but only type up my storie. So if you like my story please review.-WRW


	6. Almost dead and new feelings

Rosie raced to the kitchen. "Wow you run when your hungry" said at the wooden table. Mary put a big turkey leg on her plat. Rosie was like a wild dog on the Mary turned around Rosie was done with the leg."can I have more?" asked Rosie."hold out your plate" responded Mary.

Rosie did what she was told and Mary put the whole turkey on Rosie's plate. Rosie was amazed but that didn't last long. Rosie went wild on the turkey again. The old man turned to looked at her with a disgust face. " Stop eating so much you darn teen" he yelled. "shut up Henry you don't eat a damn thing" Mary yelled back."sorry I never been like this before" Rosie said wiping her mouth with her hand.

"it's okay honey" mary said. Rosie looked around the sun was going down and Rosie still need more information. "I think I have to get on my way" Rosie said. " your great company Rosie can you come and see me soon?" she asked. "yes I promise well thank you Mary I had a great afternoon" said Rosie."good luck Rosie" Mary said "you too Mary" Rosie said with a smile. Rosie ran .

Rosie ended up in the forest. Great I'm lost again thought Rosie. Rosie started to climb a tree. Rosie looked around of her view. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and there were a lot of trees. It looked like Narnia but without the snow. She want a better view of the place so she she found the biggest tree was at least as big as the statue of liberty . But Rosie was too lazy To go back down and climb again so she just jumped. Rosie started to jump from tree to tree. The tree was at least 5 trees away with a huge gap in between. Rosie jumped again. But this time she fell.

The only thing that passed thought Rosie head was "NOT COOL NOT COOL!" she hit the ground head first. Rosie felt a liquid on her head. She got worried. She got up and her head hurt painfully. She fell again. Well I think this is how I die without anyone knowing where I'm at thought Rosie. She saw a pond next to her. She looked in the pond ,there was a big red hole in her head. Rosie nearly cryed. She grabbed some water with her hand and splashed her head. She looked into the pond again, the red hole was gone. That's new.

Rosie got on her feet and looked around. Across the pond was a cave. Rosie could easily missed it because the trees covered it. She started to walk towards it. The cave was big enough for Rosie to stand i guess i sleep here for the night i guess thought Rosie. Rosie set her purse on the ground. Rosie wondered if there anyone near she shook that thought off. Rosie had a rough day and decided she at least one thing the same as home. Rosie took out her ipod out of her pocket and put her engrey was at 40% she played her favorite song hurt by Christina Aguilera

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

Rosie missed her family way too much that it actually hurts remember how spoiled she was to them and the only thing they did was love her.

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

The one thing that scares Rosie more than death is losing her family. Her parents always took the pain away from any thing bad. She was always protected and loved that cruel word is a shock to Rosie even if it's not her world.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

It's my fault. I could of stop them from taking me. My parents should be worried to death about I know my brother would kill me if I showed my weakness like my tears. They taugh me good thing that could help me. No they will help me

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Who would help me now? Mary was helpful but I can't give her this burden. Kid flash is a hero he could help me but he doesn't know me. Only if I had a chance to help myself.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that

I've missed you since you've been away

Everything is gone. My house, my family, my friends, and most importantly me.

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line to try to turn back time

They are after me now. I have to save myself for once.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

I can do.

By hurting you

No I will do it.

I do not own this song. Or anything but Rosie. -jinxrose


	7. Lighting shot

**Rosie fell a sleep listening to her music. She woke up to rain outside her door or should I say sleep thought the evening. Now she wished she didn't do that. The night was cold and probably snowing at the top of the 's iPod turned off. They were no energy in it I'm out of energy and I left my charger in a different dimension thought Rosie. was hitting way to close to Rose cave. it was lighting up the cave. the thunder was too loud but Rose didn't care. her music was always on max. Rose walked out. the lighting hit Rosie hard. her body glowed light blue. she scream to the top of her the first time coming to the new world she was badly wounded. the lighting stop. she feel to the grounded but she was still alive. i hate this world though Rosie. Rosie was wet from the rain , cold ,and without just Layed there on the grounded covered in water and mud and staring into the dark sky. she passed out. **

**Sorry for being so late on that and on this short and terriale story.I've been hella busy. Sorry again**


End file.
